This invention concerns an elongate sectional molding of plastic or rubber, which surrounds a pane of glass of a window of a vehicle.
Such a molding is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1 801 175, for example. This known molding typically has a T-shaped cross-section, including a vertical leg or ascending web for extending through the gap between the edge of the window pane and the cooperating recess wall or surface that is defined in the vehicle panel which surrounds the window opening. The molding also includes a transverse web attached to the outward edge of the ascending web. The transverse web rests against the exterior of and around the peripheral margin of the pane and against the adjacent area of the vehicle panel.
The above sectional molding may have serrated projections along one side of its ascending web that engages either the edge of the pane and the edge of the window panel next to which the pane fits. Since these projections work in conjunction with resilient tabs of clips located on the edge of the pane, this type of assembly involves the costs of manufacturing, supplying and mounting the relatively expensive clips.
German Auslegeschrift No. 26 34 717 describes a sealing strip that is not capable of holding itself in place, but is instead held in place by a rib on a metal rail. The strip is not useful for surrounding a pane of glass to be sealed in a window opening.
German Auslegeschrift No. 19 14 351 shows weather-stripping. It is not used, nor is it capable of being used, to surround and hold a pane of glass. It is not internally reinforced, nor does it have other features of the invention, which are discussed in detail below.
A number of other publications show T-shaped cross-sections for strips or moldings, but they lack essential features of the invention. These include the strips shown in German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 28 20 620; 27 16 071; and 269 262; British Pat. No. 556,249 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119.